Science Fair
by JD Lance
Summary: Newton enters a science fair, Lance is being over protective of Ilana. Takes place after lessions in love, maybe 3 weeks or so after the relationship between newton and kimmy starts. multichap, my first fanfiction. I don't own Sym Bionic Titan, this story is original though, yeah! rated T just to be safe, it's not really that bad
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**This story should take place around the time after "lessions in love", brief summary. Newton and Kimmy are going out, Lance and Ilana are close but still not completely comfortable with eachother. Stay tuned for updates, tell me what you think in the comments :)**

In a comfortable two story house in Sherman, Illinois. Three humanoids gathered around a table for supper. A larger man with a balding head and a thick brown mustache sat at the end of the black marble table, this was… _dad_. At least that was his human disguise, in reality, his name was Octus, and he was… a robot.

Around the corner was a cheerful blonde girl, seventeen years old and had the most peculiar hair style, with a long curl sticking up in the back. On her home world, Galaluna, this was a very traditional style. There, the backs of things usually stood up signifying that it was pointing to their three moons.

Lastly, not forgotten, was a strong, but soft spoken eighteen year old. The black haired boy sat at the very opposite end of the table, barley stirring at his food. Verbal communication wasn't a strong point for this capable Galalunian soldier. He communicated with a few chosen associates, only people he was close to, on this planet (earth) he wasn't sure who they were.

Ilana, the blonde girl, was lance, the boy's only reasonable companion. Earth was full of primitive humanoids, which had not been shown reasonable ways of living… like on Galaluna, but they were still interesting none the less. Most of his interest however was pointed towards the girl, he greatly cared about her. She had the sweetest laugh and was beautiful and outgoing.

But after the loss of his father so many moons ago, he didn't like to attach himself to anyone. Friends in the military with him all ended up being killed. Anything or anyone he loved had been taken from him, he reasoned himself that if he cared for the girl, fate would just take her away.

In his mind, he would protect her, but keep their relationship neutral; lance didn't feel he'd have a purpose for living without her. So, he'd extend to his furthest abilities to keep her from harm's way, unfortunately, the girl saw his motives differently.

In her mind, he didn't let her do anything, she was strong and independent. Being the king of Galaluna's daughter, heir to the throne, she was perfectly capable of handling things for herself. It made absolutely no sense for him to restrain her from things like… making friends, not that she'd had any luck with that anyways.

People at school saw her as a pretty weird person; '_doofus'_ was the name she picked up. _Dufius_ was the name of a sweet Galalunian fruit, but she doubted they were referring to that. Her one desire was to be accepted by someone on this planet. Octus liked her, but he didn't count, being a machine in all. And Lance on the other hand was taking his mission way too seriously.

Her father had sent him and the robot with her to earth in order to escape from a mutraddi invasion about 6 months ago. He was only protecting her because it was his job.

No one was there to accept her; she blankly stared at her half eaten slice of garden vegetable pie and pitied herself.

The trio sat in silence for a short moment, picking at their dinners. Suddenly a faint knock was heard at the front door. Lance tensed.

"it's Kimmy, I'll go see what she needs", octus blankly said in his monotone voice, turning into Newton, his holomatrix disguise for another alter ego: nerdy high school student. Kimmy was Newton's girlfriend, who had actually fallen for the robot, unaware of his actual being. Whether his programing actually allowed him to feel anything with her, was unknown.

Lance and Ilana heard some discussion in the living room between the two. Moments later, Newton walked back into the dining area, "Kimmy and I are going out to a restaurant downtown, we should not be out past 10:00Pm. Contact me if there is any trouble."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lance casually asked.

"just let him go Lance, you need to loosen up and give him some freedom.", Ilana hastily replied, quickly getting up and putting her dishes in the sink, and heading off to her room.

"…what's up with her?" The boy wondered what he had said. Advanced military tactics, aero dynamics, Galalunian politics. So many things he understood, but the female mind was not one of them. "just go on your date or whatever. Call me if the rift gate opens"

Lance went to his room, carefully avoiding Kimmy and moving up the stairs with absolutely no eye contact. "Newton, are you coming?" his human girlfriend asked.

"Yes, sugar bear." he replied, an earth broadcast program he watched with Ilana on Friday nights called "High School Heights" clearly stated that his position in a relationship required using these strange code names. Earth culture was indeed most peculiar.

**Reviews are appriciated, if you liked it please don't hesitate to tell, any comments/requests? i don't mind (kind) critique, this is my first FanFiction.**


	2. Plans

Newton drove Kimmy in her car; she insisted that he drove. Something about that he needed to show dominance to Brandon, Kimmy's previous boyfriend if they so ran into him. He had offered that he drove the family minivan, but she rejected it as a '_lame soccer mom car'_. This behavior of competition for mates seemed primitive, like wild beasts displayed, but he chose not to argue.

They arrived at a small Italian restaurant; Newton ordered a plate of spaghetti in tomato sauce. Kimmy had a salad and some pasta in Alfredo. They chatted for around an hour. Mostly Kimmy chatted, Newton responded in short, detailed answers.

"Newton, what do you like doing? Like, what do you enjoy?" she said after a bite of salad.

"Being with you?" the robot awkwardly responded. She shot him a playful grin.

"No, like… in your free time, a uh, a hobby."

Octus blankly looked at her, he quickly ran through recent surveillance footage and records to see what he'd done through the week. On Monday he checked the houses security monitors and calculated some of Lance's math homework.

Tuesday he upgraded the lawn mowing device to run off of a clean, more sophisticated electronic grid. Lance had been concerned that its earlier state was too dangerous for Ilana to use, as it could malfunction.

Wednesday through Thursday he reprogramed Ilana's laptop to a superior Galalunian hard drive. As he recalled Friday's goals and accomplishments he was interrupted by Kimmy calling his name. quickly responding, "My desired skill is to create machines and follow a path of science and technology."

Kimmy nodded, "so you're like, an inventor, that's cool newton… actually if I remember..." she pulled her phone out of her purse "a college a couple miles from Sherman is hosting a science fair, you should totally enter", she showed him the ad from a social media page, the competition was to be held in a week.

"That sounds great. I'll just check with lance and Ilana to see if we have any plans." Kimmy's mood dropped, she hated it when he brought them into things. It's not that she didn't like them; she just didn't understand why they had to get involved, with everything.

"Why do you need their okay to do everything? They're not your masters. They don't own you." He appreciated her words, even though they partially did own him.

"Thank you, Kimmy. I like to ask their input on things, since their father, Mr. Lunis put me in charge of them when he is away." The girl didn't completely understand their family, no one in Sherman really did.

According to their cover story on earth, Lance and Ilana were siblings. Newton was their cousin whose parents passed, so he lived with them. Mr. Lunis was the siblings' father. She'd never seen him when she visited, he must have been working late. Comprehending the situation gave her a headache.

"okay, whatever, we'll talk to them when we get back." she said, Newton managed a smile.

…

Lance was in his room working out; he needed to blow off some steam from the earlier events. Ilana was doing homework in the room directly across from his. She knew she should apologize for snapping at him, but typically he didn't like to interact during his training. The girl planned to approach him when he was finished; usually when he opened his door and headed to take a shower… maybe she'd talk after the shower.

After an hour or so she heard lance's door creek open and the shower head turn on. After a few minutes of working on her history report, Ilana heard the water turn off. She shut her book and went to talk to him. Lance was fully dressed, although his hair was damp, he immediately walked downstairs, completely ignoring her.

The princess rolled her eyes and followed him down. When she got to the room, he was standing, looking out the large front window. "Lance?"

"I know, Kimmy and Newton just got back. I'll let them in", he said not turning from the window. She grew frustrated, that wasn't what she wanted to tell him. When the couple was let in, newton set Kimmy's jacket on a hanger posted on the wall.

"So, how was your night?" Ilana asked as she approached them.

"Good thank you." Kimmy replied as she elbowed Newton.

"Oh yes, Lance, Ilana, I'd like to participate in a science fair competition next week on Saturday. And that we should plan accordingly. Kimmy will accompany me."

Lance stared at him, "how far is this, science fair?"

"Seventeen and a half miles, it lasts for a full day."

"No. we have plans"

"I was not aware we made-"

"Plans seem to make themselves in this household." He glared, the trio knew if a mutradi attack occurred in his absence, they wouldn't be able to form titan, due to its sym-bionic link, "if another… family situation should occur, we need to be able to get together. More quickly than you can drive home, drop off Kimmy and meet us here."

"You guys, Newton really wants to do this, and I don't think you have a place in bossing him around." Kimmy stepped in.

"There are more urgent, and important things than a stupid science fair, if you can't see that-"Lance said clenching his hands into fists.

"_uhg. _Lance, we can just go with them. No big deal, and quite frankly, you are not the dictator of this house; people are entitled to their own decisions!" Ilana said barely containing a shout.

"No, I don't feel comfortable taking you to some round up of poorly made, unprofessional inventions that are accidents waiting to happen!"

"You're being paranoid, I am sure that it's fine. How many accidents can happen at science fairs anyways?"

Newton interrupted, "actually the average amount of fatal accidents at science fairs is greater that of shark attacks, and falling coconuts."

"Not helping, newton!" Ilana said frustrated.

"Look, if you don't want your little sister in harm's way, I get that. She can come with me to a shopping mall near the area, it's only a block or two away." Kimmy suggested.

Lance was about to argue, but Ilana stepped in, "that sounds like a great idea, we'll all be close if we need to leave, and I'll be away from your _big and threatening _science projects.", she said, still aggravated.

Lance stared at the three others; he was completely alone on this. Letting out a deep sigh deep sigh, "fine, whatever. I'm going to bed." The young soldier stormed off.

In the distance he heard Ilana say, "I wish he didn't have to act this way…"

Standing in front of his door for a moment, Lance stood silent, "do you think I like fighting with you, Ilana?" he muttered under his breath before escaping into his sanctuary.


	3. The Science Fair

The weekend of the science fair was here, Octus had built a very a simple machine in his standards. Lance had instructed him not to build something too complex or advanced, to stay in realistic capabilities of an earthling. He constructed a machine that used several propellers on the bottom of a body shaped like a box

Through some engine work, he synced it to a remote control to hover around a very weak distance. His little hover craft could fly around and drop food from above into a subject's mouth, Ilana of course was in charge of that idea. She was the "creative department".

Kimmy thought the contraption was amazing, indeed, it was interesting, but Lance knew Newton had made better machines. The sad fact was that Newton himself was a better machine.

The girls drove in Kimmy's car, Lance took Octus in his. He'd take any chance he could drive his car, the one the two had built from a pile of junk, it was special. If anyone at school said otherwise they'd end up in the nurse's office.

After a forty-five minute drive, they arrived at a compound of white painted wood buildings. Plenty of shrubbery surrounded the college complex which included several individual buildings inside the facility. The group headed to the main office building to check in.

They were ushered into the main assembly hall, which was packed with people and their stands. The various conversations blurred into a roar of general conversation. Contestants and critiques scurried around, occasionally bumping into Ilana, Lance's natural alertness was buzzing.

After Newton finished setting up his booth, Kimmy kissed him goodbye and took Ilana off to the mall. Lance found a comfortable chair and sat himself next to newton, who was explaining his invention to a few science enthusiasts. _Why am I here? _Lance said over and over in his mind.

. . .

"Where do you want to go first?" Kimmy asked once they arrived at the mall, which was not as glamorous as the one in Sherman, but none the less impressive.

"well, I do need new shoes…", she said barely finishing before being pulled off to the nearest retailer.

. . .

Newton sat in a chair facing his head straight up, mouth open wide. A few of the judges had come to see the demonstration as the machine's propellers elevated it off of the ground. With great care, he used the remote to slowly progress the hovering device above his mouth, pressed a button and a grape fell in, he casually chewed.

The judges applauded in approval, "well my boy, if I do say so myself, you just might have a pretty darn good shot at winning this here friendly competition.", a man with a long blonde mustache in a red plaid shirt praised and patted the robot on the back.

. . .

Ilana carried a bag of newly purchased shoes at her side; kimmy had helped her pick out a slim, baby blue slipper styled pair. The two walked alongside each other, and wondered the various levels for different stores to explore.

"Good evening, can I interest you pretty ladies in best quality lotion? Very good sell, what kind you wear?" asked a man in an orange shirt and a large gold necklace. He had black hair, dark brown skin, and spoke in a deep accented voice and held a bottle of lotion so tightly twelve Mutraddi mega beasts wouldn't have been able to pry it out of his fingers.

"Um, no thank you." Kimmy replied.

"Okay, are you sure, this is very best quality lotion, Queen of England dreams of having this stuff, eh?"

"Really, that's fine, I have lotion at home." Ilana said.

"Lady I tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Your lotion is dirt quality. They put dirt in plastic bottle and call it lotion. But it's not lotion, doesn't feel like good lotion."

"Really?" she asked.

"Eh, more or less, I got to make a living."

"We're really not interested." Kimmy said.

"Tell you what; I sell you best quality lotion, for fifty- actually twenty five percent off. Good sell. This is excellent lotion; make you smoother than baby's bottom." He extended a bottle of lotion and smiled.

Ilana and Kimmy both walked away with a bag of shoes in one hand, and a bag of lotion bottles in the other.


	4. friends

**Another addition to my little story, tell me what you think, this is almost done, but not yet, thanks for reading!**

Entire crowds passed by Newton's stand, cheers of praise roared after his demonstrations, yet another grape fell from the creation and into his mouth. It was becoming like a show… Lance watched from his chair as the idiotic crowds came and passed, closely examining the machine_, had they nothing better to do? _Then again, he was the one stuck at such a pointless gathering.

Another roar of cheers arose as another _performance_ finished, impressed Earthlings shouted out various compliments. The young soldier couldn't help but feel envy towards the robot. Lance had never received much of any appreciation after his father's death; of course he was given several military service awards throughout the years. But those were simply systematic rewards distributed by his commanding officers; it wasn't an actual '_good job, Lance'_, but more of a '_Thanks for your service, here's a metal, now get back to work'._

He wondered if this was what his father experienced when another scientist bested him, jealousy and envy. Slouching in his chair, he glared at the bulky robot teen, who was pointing out details on a diagram to his audience.

Feedback sounded through from the PA system, and the loudspeaker projected a man's voice, "ladies and gentlemen, we will be having a brief intermission as the judges discuss which projects will be entering the finals. If you are not a contestant in the competition, please move to the food court area where refreshments will be sold. Those of you who will be competing in the finals will be contacted at your stand. Thank you."

The majority of the crowd exited talkatively from the room, only one of two people stood by each stand, versus the earlier crowded environment of observers. Newton approached, "Lance, now that most of the people are gone, I am going to call Kimmy and make sure she is all right. Will you look after my-"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." The robot exited the room to get a better reception, his communicators would have no problem sending a message, but Kimmy's less sophisticated Earth phone would have trouble from inside. Lance stared at the machine; he wondered if it was easy to maneuver, curiosity bested him. Taking hold of the remote control, he fired up the contraption and moved one of the joysticks.

The propellers buzzed as they lifted off the ground, adjusting the controls, Lance moved Octus's creation from side to side.

"Are you Newton Lunis?", a voice from behind asked. The noise nearly scared the soldier to death; he jolted forward, accidently hitting a lever on the controller. The hover craft sped forward and crashed into a wall.

"No, I'm watching his stand for him, he'll be right back." The man looked suspicious, "I'm Lance Lunis, I'm checked in."

"Alright then, say, is your project damaged?"

Lance picked it up off of the floor and examined it for cracks or scratches, "it's fine."

"Alright, well when Newton returns, please inform him his project has been accepted into the finals." lance nodded that he understood and the man walked away. Casually he activated the remote and ordered it to fly. Three of the four propellers started spinning, the last engine had gone dead, and the body simply spun in circles on the ground.

Panic surged through his chest, a heating sensation. He'd broken the blasted thing, and it was only moments away from the final judgment. Grabbing a screwdriver from a nearby stand, he opened up the dead propeller and looked inside. An assortment of scrambled wires scattered in various directions like the colorful lines in the art Ilana was very fond of.

Like a surgeon, he carefully moved them away to expose a small cracked rod. Rummaging through Octus' tool box he found a replacement part. Quickly; lance switched them out and closed up the machine.

Starting up the remote once again, his heart pounded as he waited to confirm he'd fixed the problem. Newton would be fine if he'd broken it, knowing him he wouldn't be mad. But Ilana on the other hand… she would be furious, also he wasn't sure he wanted to be responsible for the invention's failure, it was Newton after all, what had he done to deserve presenting a faulty project.

The remote was ready, Lance turned the propellers on. Anxiety overflowed, sweat trickled from his brow. It must have been getting warmer and his shirt tighter than before. Slowly his finger inched the joystick upwards.

At first there was no response, then the low hum of the rotors spinning. Waves of relief flooded over Lance as he saw the belly of the craft lift off the ground. After the quick confirmation he landed it back on the desk and sat down in his chair like nothing had happened.

. . .

Ilana and Kimmy had just finished up shopping; the girls had stopped at several clothing stores, Kimmy was Ilana's personal fashion guide. The blonde girl just didn't understand why she laughed at her whenever she asked if something has '_Hop_' or not, she didn't think that the cloths were that bad…

After a long day, the two found a small restaurant in town. The sun had gone down and the street lights were on, the mall had just closed so food courts weren't an option. They had grabbed an outdoor table; Ilana gazed into the world around her, Kimmy was in the bathroom so she was by herself for the first time in a while.

Her eyes feasted upon the lights from the taller buildings. Cars hummed in the distance and conversations from the other customers at the restaurant morphed into a single roar like waves of an ocean. A cool breeze tickled her neck and flowed down her shirt.

The stars above twinkled and the single moon gleamed; the princess couldn't help but look for other moons like they had on Galaluna. _Geaus, Areus,_ and _Raeus _were the three moons from her home world; it was odd the earthlings simply called their lonely moon, _moon. _

Skies looked empty in the absence of the other two, but it allowed more view of the stars, she still remembered when they were forced to abandon their explosive friend, Tashy 497 (Ilana still referred to him as Mushy) in space, their space travel was beautiful.

She still missed the little guy, maybe she'd ask Lance if they could get an Earth pet. He'd probably get mad and say it was a threat. It was amusing at first, him being so over protective, but now it was just annoying, he wouldn't let her do anything. It was his fault she didn't have any friends at school.

Deep in her thoughts, she stared down at the table. Sounds of laughter were heard, teenage laughs. Older families started yelling out things, _look out, watch it_, and other less friendly remarks. At first, she didn't pay attention, noises of plastic wheels gliding against the concrete came closer.

"I see you're alone with a table for two, mind if I sit with you?" she looked up, a tall, skinny brown haired boy about her age stood before her, in his hands was an old scraped up skateboard. He had a silver nose piercing and wore a black shirt and grey pants with a chain hanging from it. His baby blue eyes gazed into hers.

"Sorry, I'm uh, here with a friend." Ilana awkwardly replied. A slim girl in black skinny jeans and a matching leather jacket approached. She had long curly blonde hair underneath a grey hat pointed sideways. Several other matching teens followed.

"Babe, what are you doing with this loser?" she asked in a completely calm voice, her tone almost sounded like Lance's.

"Excuse me?" Ilana retaliated.

"Yeah, hitting on my boyfriend? I don't think so."

"I was doing no such thing."

"Don't play dumb." the girl put her hand on the table.

"Why? It is clearly an activity you're good at." Ilana stuck up her chin, proud of her witty comeback. Several _ooh's_ emerged from the crowd.

"You gunna take that, Maria?" a blonde skater boy asked. Maria glared at Ilana.

"Think you're pretty cool eh? Well let me tell you something, doofus. First step to being at least normal is getting rid of that ridiculous hair do." She pointed at Ilana's curl in the back. "you look like a troll doll, heck, guy's this is alphalpha times ten."

Tears started building up in Ilana's eyes, "I'll have you know this is a very traditional-"

"Traditional? Look, if we all dressed traditionally, Scott here would be in a man skirt with some bagpipes." She pointed to a boy wearing a beany. The blonde bit her lip. Maria grinned and leaned closer. "Step two to being normal, don't be you."

A single tear escaped, and ran down her cheek, Ilana wanted to say something, but only a quiet whimper came out. She moved her eyes away, looking at Maria was like looking straight at the shaman they'd encountered that controlled their fear.

"What is this? No crying here! I thought this was a restaurant, not a memorial service. Cry baby need to go home to daddy?" That was the last straw, Ilana looked Maria in the eyes, tears still pouring out, the leather jacketed girl put on a smirk, "doofus"

Ilana burst out bawling and ran into the restaurant, she passed Kimmy and went straight to the bathroom. Locking herself in a stall, she sobbed for a while, Ilana didn't know what a _troll doll_ was, but she remembered her father telling her about trolls and bridges… and her father, no one was allowed to talk about her dad. If she could go home to him she would.

After a few minutes of collecting herself, she opened the stall and stood in front of the nearest mirror. Was her hair the reason people didn't like her? Maybe it wasn't Lance being over protective; after all, people still didn't like her even when he wasn't around. She wished her big, strong soldier had been there, he could beat them up for her.

Wetting her hands in the sink, she soaked the back of her head in the cold water until it stayed down. For Earth standards she looked completely normal now, she stayed in the bathroom for a while longer, not really wanted the skater punks to see she'd adjusted her hair because of them.

There was a knock on the door, "go away." It must have been Maria.

"Ilana, it's me, Kimmy. Please let me in." her voice was soft and gentle, like Ilana's mother back on Galaluna, she had passed when the girl was very young.

The door slowly creaked open. Kimmy entered the first thing she noticed was Ilana's downed hair. "Oh man", Kimmy said in a sympathetic voice as she started to cry again. After some time of comforting, Ilana got her voice to talk again.

"Kimmy, do you think I'm weird?"

"…yes, but totally in a good way" her cherry red libs formed a comforting smile. "and you shouldn't listen to them, I heard some of what they said, and honestly I think their wrong."

"Why do you say that?" she asked as she scooted next to her, both sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Because…" Kimmy moved in front of her, and put her hand behind Ilana's head. "I think you're a pretty awesome little weirdo." Kimmy moved her hand up and pushed her downed hair back to like it was before. They both exchanged smiles.

The bathroom door opened and a lady in a light green shirt and tan pants walked in holding the hand of a little girl no older than six or so. The two girls were still sitting on the bathroom floor, and Kimmy had her hand extended behind Ilana's head, the woman stared for a moment and crept back out.

Not noticing, Kimmy pulled back her hand and they stood up, walked outside, collected their bags and left, "where did the skaters go?" Ilana asked puzzled.

"Oh, I convinced that girl to move along, being a cheerleader, I'm very persuasive." In the corner of her eye, Ilana could have sworn she saw Maria tied to a '_no parking sign'_ by her hair, but they were walking too quickly to see for sure.

**So, what'd you think? Eh? please comment, it means a lot. anyways, I look forward to expanding this story more, maybe i'll do more stories of events in between episodes, because i feel like the show was alittle rushed, considering the awesome amazing program was only ordered for 30 episodes, but then cut to only 20, *cough Cartoon Network* if they had like 200 episodes like generator rex and ben 10 i think we'd see a lot of side stories and more character development scenes, and i don't know, a finished outcome? *cough cough* Anyways thanks for reading, this story still probably has more to come.**


	5. And the winner is

**Awesome, another chapter, yaaaay... **

The fair was running on for hours and Lance's patience was melting away like the thinning surface of a frozen lake. It must have been around nine o'clock PM, and the judges were almost going to announce the winners. Then they could leave.

"…and contestant John I. Smith with his music playing vacuum cleaner, very interesting, John. Fourth place overall." Said a man with a round face and brown balding hair.

There were twenty finalists in the room, four winners. John Smith was the first, Lance watched in distaste as a boy around his age in a white collared shirt and black bow tie walked up to receive his reward. He lead a wheeled contraption that sucked up dirt from the ground and played horrible music you couldn't hear past the sucking of the cleaner. Pathetic amateurs, his father had invented better things in his sleep.

He could probably make one of those by slapping Octus' cleaning machine and Ilana's music player together. And what was that stuff called? _Duct tape, _he could use that. _Duct tape_ was one of the few Earth inventions that seemed to entertain the soldier for hours on end, it was so primitive, but yet so effective.

"...Sara Anderson, and her wonderful eggplant cutting machine, third place." The audience applauded as a short little girl claimed a bronze medallion and a framed certificate.

Newton sat completely upright in his chair, carefully examining the scene, "Albert Hawking, with his amusing solar powered pet mechanical dog. Second place." A boy with slicked back brown hair rose to the stage with a grey machine shaped like and animal, it was really just a remote control car with sticks instead of wheels and a head and a tail.

"And last, our first place winner, who will be taking the grand prize of $1,000 is… Newton Lunis! His remarkable display of hovercraft technology." The announcer was interrupted by another judge; they whispered for a moment, the room fell to silence.

"Well, it is my duty to inform you that there is another contributor to the project as requested to be mentioned by Newton. Lance Lunis, both of you, please enter the stage." Lance looked at the robot, who had what looked like a very human smile.

"I saw what you did, fixing the machine. Thank you, Lance."

Lance stood, looking up at the robot. His chubby human disguise made him forget he was only an invention himself. Was he simply using programing that allowed him distribute rewards for good behavior, or was he truly grateful that he had repaired the project?

The duo approached the judges table, a sea of spectators cheered them on, this was what if felt like. What it felt like to be appreciated.

"Now, before I give you you're rewards, I think the crowd would like to see a demonstration." Claps echoed through the auditorium, newton began to set up the award winning machine. After everything was ready, he pulled over a chair and grabbed the remote control.

"Lance, would you like to have the honors?" The bulky teen asked.

"I- Yeah, I'll do it."

Taking a seat, he positioned the remote on his lap and pressed some buttons, the familiar buzz filled his ears as Newton's creation lifted off the ground. Ever so carefully, Lance inched the joystick to send the hover craft forward. Once it was above him, he looked at a small mirror positioned at the bottom of the craft. He could see own face as he opened his mouth wide.

Under normal conditions, the young soldier would never subject himself to such a public display of indignity. Today he was willing to make an acceptation, for the robot. The Hatch from inside fell open, and a grape fell downward into his mouth, he chewed as the crowd applauded.

"Very impressive display of control and stability on your project, on behalf of the state of Illinois, and the Springfield science convention I present you as the first place winners of the 178th annual county science fair." The judge presented a standard sized check for $1,000 Earth dollars, a gold medallion, and a framed certificate that stated various details about the fair and its history.

The _Lunises _shook the judges' hands and were dismissed with the crowd. Lance and Newton walked down a hallway with white walls and brown lockers running down the line, chatter from the Earthlings filled the building as the exited. As soon as Lance stepped into the outside world, a gust of freezing wind chilled his body. The stars had come out, and the moon shone on the dark blue and purple sky like a work of art on a canvas.

After Newton ran a quick scan of the parking lot, they identified the coordinates of where Kimmy and Ilana had parked. After passing numerous rows of cars, they found the girls sitting on the hood of Kimmy's pearl white car.

"So, how did it go, babe?" Kimmy asked hopping off of her seat. Newton presented the medallion he had in his hand. "Oh my gosh! That's terrific, I'm so proud of you."

Kimmy hugged the robot, he awkwardly stood vertically, after a few seconds he put his hands around her back. Lance and Ilana watched for a short while longer until the couple ended their embrace.

"Well, I guess we'd better be on our way back home." Ilana said getting to her feet. Lance stared into her eyes, which were slightly red. For a second he thought they might have been from tears, but he came to reason it was probably just from exhaustion. He glanced at his watch, it read: 2:00AM.

Lance felt a drop in his chest; two was the time his father used to come home from work, as a scientist. He ignored his emotions, after so many years at the military he was sent to as a boy; weakness was something he refused to show.

"It's late; I don't think you two should be driving. You look pretty tired." The soldier said before they could enter the car.

"We'll be fine." Ilana said kindly.

"No, it's a long, empty road. If you fall asleep even for a second… well, I don't want anything happening to you."

"Do you not trust us?" Ilana obviously wasn't in the mood to fight, but she couldn't stand his overprotectiveness, especially at such a late hour.

"It's not that, but it's late, and dangerous. I think Newton should drive you, I'll take my car alone." His plan partially made sense; Octus/Newton wouldn't fall asleep, being a robot.

"What about you, then?"

"I'll be fine."

"Why are you more capable than us at this hour?"

"Because, I'm used to it." Lance desperately wanted to escape the topic; he'd been waking up every night at this time for years expecting his father, or at least missing him.

"Are you guys nocturnal or something? Because it's pretty late, and I think you and Newton would fall asleep just as easily as we would." Kimmy butted in. Lance clenched his fist; she had no part in this argument.

"Newton for one will not. He's had more than enough of those blasted sugar based ice sticks."

"If we are to get slightly tired, we can just pull over. I think the idea of you driving alone is ridiculous, if Ilana and I can't drive in a pair." Kimmy added.

"Stopping at the side of a road in pitch black? Not with all that merchandise, that's a silo for highwaymen."

"Hey bub, who do you think-"

"Kimmy it's fine. I trust we'll be in good hands with Newton. And I really don't want to argue at this hour." Ilana said giving in.

Lance smiled. Kimmy got in the car with Newton, Lance went off to find his car, Ilana followed behind. He turned around, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, but Lance, I just wish that you wouldn't be so… insecure about my safety, and not be on my back all the time. It feels like you don't trust me at all, I totally understand that it's late and we're tired, but earlier today… not wanting me near science projects? And at home and at school, you don't let me participate in any events, or socialize with _suspicious_ crowds, I just..." her soft voice trailed off. It somehow remained so sweet and gentle.

"Ilana…"

"I'd better get going, anyways; stay safe, lance." She opened the door to Kimmy's car and sat in back. The young soldier stood in the cold air for a moment before leaving to find his car.

**I'm planning to sqeeze one or two more chapters out of this story, keep in mind, this is supposed to be as if it were an episode of the show, so i don't really want if super long, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS! and if you like it, add it to your favs? it really helps as a moral support... thanks. bye.**


	6. Drive

Newton looked straight ahead, both hands attentively on the wheel. The car drove at exactly forty five miles per hour, the robot pinpointed the speed throughout the trip to minimize travel time without compromising safety, or breaking the rules.

Ilana would be furious if he broke the rules, and the robot didn't like to be scolded. He took a quick glance to check on the girls: both asleep, as would be expected. He'd been monitoring them since they met in the parking lot, their energy levels were low, and exhaustion would set in as soon as they had the opportunity to rest.

Kimmy's head was propped up against the head rest in the passenger seat directly across from the driver's side. Ilana was in back, curled up like a ball, lying horizontally across the two connected rear seats.

Impossible as it may seem, the robot seemed to be smiling as his passengers started to snore.

. . .

Lance's eyes lay focused on the rugged pavement of the highway. His headlights casted a bright glow onto the stretch of road ahead. The excess light was the only source of vision he had from inside his dim car. Above, the sky was pitch black and scattered with stars. He gazed up, letting the wonder of the vast size of space sink in.

Memories of him and his father played through his mind, when he was a boy his dad loved explaining the surrounding universe. He recalled sitting on the old wood bench in their backyard, staring up at the stars. Side by side, he remembered his dad's curly brown hair and very well-groomed mustache.

Lance was only a little kid when he had passed, he remembered him towering above him, being so much larger. It was hard to think he was probably taller than the scientist now. The single desire he'd had since winning the war games at the Galalunian military academy was that his father could see him now.

That just for a day, he'd see what he'd become. Lance was a soldier now, a top of the line elite. Now he was on a priority one mission to protect the king's daughter on a foreign world. The fate of Galaluna rest in his hands, a huge responsibility, indeed. But it was an even greater honor.

To think the little boy that once was frightened by imaginary monsters in the closet now fought giant mutraddi mega beasts on a regular basis. It was much like the stories that were read to him before bed: a knight in shining armor (sym bionic armor of course) saves the faire princess from harm's way. And in the books the hero always had a happy ending; he hoped that happy ending would come soon.

He'd defeat the villainous Mutraddi, save two planets from their grasp, return home as a legend, festivals would be held in his honor. Statues, holidays… crowds chanting his name… more importantly however, is that the storybook hero always got the girl at the end.

Realistically, he wondered if he and Ilana could ever be… together, he didn't know what she thought of… _them_, as a couple. In fact, he wasn't quite sure of his feelings on the topic himself. He really liked her, she was kind, gentle, thoughtful, and noble. All of the things he wasn't exactly perfect at being. That of course, could all change after this mission… Regardless, he was still a lowly corporal compared to her highness.

A princesswith a mere soldier? Never, he wasn't suitable for a royal… but on earth, they were no one special, he was just lance, she was just Ilana. A very beautiful, elegant Ilana… but no, he shook the thoughts from his mind. She probably saw nothing more than an overprotective body guard in him, considering that's all he acted as.

She even said it herself; he didn't let her do anything on her own, because if anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. But she was a young, strong, independent person, maybe he could loosen up… just a bit. After all the frustration he must have caused her, she still remained (mostly) kind and gentle. He'd find a way to make it up to her.

Lost in his thoughts for hours, before he came to realize he was already pulling up into their driveway in Sherman. Kimmy's white car was parked at the curb; the lights inside the house were on. He opened up his car door and went inside.

Kimmy and Newton were just saying goodbye as he walked in, as soon as she left he talked to newton.

"Ilana is asleep upstairs, you should get to bed, it is almost 5:00 in the morning." Octus said watching Kimmy drive away from the front window.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Lance walked up stairs and threw himself down onto his bed. He'd do something special for the princess tomorrow, he just didn't know what.


	7. Goodnight

**Well friends, this is the last chapter to my story, hope you like it! I might post another chapter on authors notes, so yeah. thanks for reading, i'll probably be posting more stories... so yeah, i'll let you read the actual story... bye.**

The birds that nested in the oak tree outside chirped, their cheerful songs rang through the warm morning air. Ilana curled deeper into her blankets, attempting to save its warmth from a good sleep as she drifted into consciousness.

Rays of sunlight seeped through the curtains covering the windows in her room. After a short moment of rest, she slipped out of the covers and let out a quiet yawn as she stretched. Not bothering to get dressed, she walked downstairs in her pajamas; the aurora of dish soap filled the room.

Someone was cleaning the dishes; she could hear the clank of the porcelain and silverware being loaded in the dishwasher. Progressing towards the source, she peered her head into the doorway of the kitchen. Octus was in his _dad _disguise, his back to her with a dish in hand.

"Good morning, Ilana." He said in a bland, monotone voice. Not even looking back at her, his ability to see behind his face was always surprising.

"Good morning." She said sitting down at the table.

"Would you like me to prepare you a meal?" The robot finally turned around, at least she could pretend he was a real person now.

"Yes please, say… where's Lance? Still in bed I suppose." She almost found herself laughing, Lance was always late to something, dinner, school, homework projects… the odd thing was that he was so attentive to her safety, but so irresponsible everywhere else.

"Actually, Lance woke up rather early; he just left the house a few hours ago."

"Really, did he say what he was doing?"

"No." Octus opened the refrigerator and retrieved a carton of eggs.

"Why would he leave so early in the morning?"

"Lance actually left at noon, it is 1:00 now." He said very _matter of factly._

"What? It can't be that late already…"

"Yes, you slept very soundly. Considering the hour we arrived home, you did obtain your eight hours of sleep." The robot placed a dish of scrambled eggs and sliced melon on the table.

"Thank you, Octus."

"You are welcome, Ilana." He said in his sweet robotic voice and went off to do more house chores elsewhere.

_Where could Lance be?_ She thought, did he even come home last night? She'd fallen asleep before she confirmed he was back, maybe something happened to him. Maybe Octus was just waiting for a good time to tell her…

She remembered when her mother died; father waited two whole days to tell her of her passing. Even though she felt completely useless when people did this, like a delicate flower that needed to be sheltered from everything… she knew that her father waiting was a good thing, any sooner he himself would be in tears also.

A sheltered flower was what she felt like whenever Lance was around. He was a great caring, considerate, modest guy whenever he wasn't moody or paranoid. She wished he was like that all the time, she absolutely adored the other him… but like her father used to say, _sadly, the coin has two sides. _

. . .

Hours had past, it was 9:00 at the lunis household and lance hadn't returned yet, Ilana and Octus had just eaten dinner and the girl was now in her room writing her essay about the American president Abraham Lincoln, who fought a civil war against slavery.

A remarkable Earthling, who reminded her of her father, always standing up for the rejected man, refusing to give up the fight for what's right (stubbornness was the main contributor for that)

A half hour more into her essay, she heard an engine running up the driveway. She opened up the double doors to the balcony in her room and saw lance's custom silver car parked in front of the garage. The soldier stepped out of the vehicle, carrying a brown paper bag in his hands.

_What have you got, Lance? _She said to herself. Not wanting to make it seem like she'd been worrying about his all day, she remained in her room and listened in the conversation between him and Octus downstairs.

"Where have you been, Lance?" the robot asked.

"I uh, had some… stuff to do." The boy said.

"Alright, I cooked you supper. You can warm it up."

"That's alright; I stopped by a takeout place on the way back."

"very well, you should let Ilana know you're back, I've been monitoring her, she seems to have developed some anxiety since you've been gone."

"Octus!" she complained under her breath.

"Oh, um… okay" the next thing she heart was footsteps coming up the staircase. Quickly sitting at the chair by her desk, she began to write her report again, a light knock on the door came moments later

"Come in." the door creaked open, Lance stepped in.

"Hey."

"Hi, you're back." she pretended she hadn't noticed.

"Yeah, uh, can I talk to you?" he said walking in further, now leaning against the wall.

"Sure." She spun around in her chair and attentively listened to what he was about to say.

"Well, um… I know that I've been a little overprotective of you…"

"A little?"

"…okay, very overprotective… not wanting you to go the science fair and stuff. Or letting you get involved in after school activities…"

"Yeah?" she wasn't sure where he was going, was he apologizing?

"Well, I've been thinking, I really care about you… and, uh… I want you to be safe, but… at the same time, I ah, I know you're perfectly capable of handling yourself. So… I thought with this you could go and do whatever you wanted and check in every once and a while." He said handing her the brown bag.

He handed her a small plastic container. "… and the place I got dinner at, they uh… gave me the wrong dessert, so you can have it if you want it…"

"Thanks Lance, I've been meaning to…" she looked up; the corporal was walking out of the room. She stared down at the gifts in her lap. She opened the bag first; a black, a shiny box lay inside. Carefully opening it, she looked inside at a small cellular phone in a purple external case.

Closely observing it, she identified it as… what were they, _Eyephones?_ She'd seen the rich and popular girls showing theirs off, she recalled they cost hundreds of dollars. She turned it over and examined the back of the case; it was entirely purple except of three yellow dots in the upper area.

An etching of a palace was right below them, and illustrations of dozens of tiny houses scattered around. _Galaluna. _Lance had a custom design printed on the case, that couldn't have been cheap… she turned on the phone, the screensaver was a photo of Sherman at night, it was taken from somewhere outside of the city.

After a closer look, she realized it was the view from the cave they had hid in their first day on Earth. In the corner of the frame, there were present events, such as the certain areas were under construction from Mutraddi battles. This picture was taken recently, had lance taken it that day?

She used the touch screen to open up her contact list: _Barb_, _Home, Kimmy M., Lance L., Newton L. _Lance must have bought himself a phone too, she set down the new toy on her bed and opened the dessert box that the restaurant gave Lance by mistake.

Vanilla bean ice cream with strawberries on a chocolate cake, coincidently her favorite… on the side of the box, writing in marker that had been mostly smudged off read: _custom order # 17 _

She smiled, whispering to herself "Lance, you could have just said you got me dessert" picking up the phone, she dialed Lance's number. She heard the ringing in the room next to hers, it picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?" said a deep, cool and calm voice

"Lance?"

"Oh hi."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"What?"

"The phone, the case, the dessert… thank you."

"Oh yeah, don't mention it."

"Really, thank you that was really thoughtful. Did octus pay for the stuff? With his money printing capabilities?"

"No, I uh paid for it myself, with my half of the science fair reward money."

"Oh, that's really sweet of you." Ilana said.

"Yeah, I used most of the money, that phone you're talking into is the best one at the store, I got one for me too, it's just a cheap model."

"Why'd you get yourself a lower quality one?" she asked curiously.

"Well… uh, it gets the job done, and personally, I don't really like super nice things."

"Have you seen your car in the driveway lately?" she scoffed, the two started laughing shortly after.

"Okay, I guess you're right… I wanted to impress you; you're a really important part of my life. And I…"

"Yes?" she said, urging him to continue.

"Well, it's late... and I'll let you get back to what you were doing." He said awkwardly.

"Oh… okay, I'll see you in the morning." Disappointed, lance wasn't a man of words… what had he wanted to say? She was important, he wanted to impress her… was he possibly attracted to her? She really liked it when he was like this, calm, caring… he was very handsome and strong, and inside he really was a terrific person, he just didn't show it.

"Okay. bye" Lance said, off in his room he closed the screen on his flip phone and sat down on his bed. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, how he admired her personality, her beauty… but she probably didn't feel that way, he couldn't just ask her… if she rejected him, he had a good chance of losing the position as friends that they had.

He didn't know what to do, in his eyes she was perfect, but was he in hers? Through the wall he heard Ilana's voice.

"Goodnight, Lance." He smiled.

"Goodnight, Ilana."

**So my intent was to end in a simular fashion to episode 2, but have the characters a little more comforable between each other. So this story was supposed to be like an episode in the show, so a lot of work went into timing and stuff, please tell me what you think in the comments, i like to know. if you think in your head "that was cool" or "that was horrible" tell me! i can't read your mind... so thanks again for reading, means a lot, weither you liked it or not. so tell if the characters acted like they would, or if not, what you thought :) PEAS OUT!**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**Hey everyone, JD Lance here (lance is actually my middle name, weird coincidence). so if you're reading this, you either loved the story. or had other comments and wanted to know about the piece of ham that wrote it. (kidding) so this is my personal interpretation about the show, more specifically, this story. So let's talk relationships, there are A LOT of viewpoints of Lance x Ilana.**

**Some people say "their just friends." or "their madly in love, made for eachother!". which one does this fic support? well, honestly, both. I think they obviously have something, such as in when lance gives ilana the snow globe in EP 2, or how devistated he is when he thinks he lost her in Elephant logic or the demon within. Under the three moons, lance says "this is the most beautiful harvest festival i've ever seen" while dancing w/ Ilana. Or Shadow over Sherman High, at the end the two have a very mushy/awkward stare off after Ilana's "war hyme" the list goes on...**

**But at the same time of them having some stuff going on, i don't think it's as intense as some people like to portrait (I'm not putting them down, i like both sides.) Undeniably, Lance and Ilana fight... a lot, and they aren't exactly alike in very many ways. In addition to that, any feelings they had would be covered by the fact that Ilana is a princess and lance is a soldier, socialy sepparated big time (the fact they pose as siblings doesn't help, YAY OCTUS!)**

**As mentioned a few times in this story, if one asked the other out or whatever, and got rejected... awkward forever. so in my eyes, it's a mix between both of the major views, "friendzone" is a perfect term for this (i wonder if that's in octus' robotic dictionary...)**

**Galalunia culture... i really like gendy's work, in protraying the planet galaluna, if you listen in ep.2, 9 and such involving flashbacks to the planet, it has a very electric sounding music theme. i took the liberty of naming the three moonds, ****_Geaus, Areus,_**** and ****_Raeus _****from the suffix "us", which is very common( Manus, chorus, octus, Lunis(us sound)) i stated that many things from galaluna have an arch sticking up, probably a culteral or religeous thingy with the moons. this came from logic that europeans used to wear those pointy cone hats to point towards god and heaven, so i figured galalunian themed things point up towards their moons. which are obviouslly important, henceforth the name galaLUNA and the three moons on their flag. so anyways, this is my logic for the show, if you agree with it, feel free to use it. i would be STOKED if you used the moon names somewhere in one of your stories (****_Geaus, Areus,_**** and ****_Raeus) _****just as a thing to be cool.**

**Newton/Kimmy... Newton (who is a robot) dates kimmy (earthling) who doesn't know what he is. the official description of Lessions in Love by cartoon newtork on itunes says "...which leads the robot to have some all to human feelings..." and in i am octus, he wonders if he can feel love and stuff. personally, if you send a robot with two teenagers to another planet, you'd have to make sure it could coop with teenage hormones... meaning some stuff to allow him to replicate feelings to solve problems would be nessisary? therefore, allowing him to fabricate feelings, wiether they're real or not, i don't know... that's my logic.**

**Locations... in the US state Illinois, Sherman and Springfieldd are in fact real cities.**

**Lance's plan... here's what lance was doing the day he was out... He used his half of the science fair money to buy Ilana a phone, so she could check in with him instead of him following her around, he got a custom printed case and a phone for himself. he took a picture of the city at the spot where they landed and picked up Ilana's favorite dessert on the way back. lance being a very passive and insecure person, he tried to pass it off as an order mistake from his food, casually giving it to his "sister"**

**companys that do custom orders will sharpie mark the takeout boxes so they can distribute the goods without opening the box, lance attemped to smudge out the writting so she wouldn't know he got it specifically for her.**

**The rest is for you to interpret! thanks for reading, i'll probably be writing other stories, mainly SBT.**


End file.
